1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to kitchen organizers, and in particular, to a utensil organizer that has a removable spoon holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many kitchens are becoming increasingly cluttered with dishes, utensils and other cooking and food items. In particular, larger families living in smaller homes (having smaller kitchens) have an increased need to better organize the kitchen area to minimize hazardous situations and to increase efficient use of the kitchen area.
The storage of utensils has always posed challenges to the organized kitchen. Most utensils, such as ladles, spoons, forks, knives and similar items, are often stored inside the drawers that are adjacent a stove-top or counter-top. Storage in drawers can be very inconvenient to a user because the user needs to open the appropriate drawers to access the desired utensil, and it is dangerous to keep one or more drawers opened during a cooking session. Some people store utensils inside mugs or similar tall drinking vessels on a counter-top, but this can be dangerous since the drinking vessel can be tipped. Others lay towels or disposable paper-towels on a counter-top as mats so that ladles and spoons can be placed on top of these towels or disposable paper-towels during a cooking session, but these towels and disposable paper-towels are not always effective as mats because the ladles and spoons can sometimes be very hot.